2153
Events * The construction of the second starship, , begins. ( ) ;January: makes a detour to gather scientific data on a planet that recently shifted orbit to relocate between two gas giants and where there is a lot of volcanic activity to be expected. Travis Mayweather asks for a leave to visit . The cargo ship is attacked by pirates. ( ) *The Enterprise "rescues" three Denobulan scientists of the Denobulan Science Academy from the caves of Xantoras; meanwhile the Enterprise aids a ship which has problems with a reactor leak above the planet. ( ) *The Enterprise makes first contact with the Vissians when they both study a supergiant. Relations are tainted by Trip Tucker's interest in one cogenitor in the Vissian starship. ( ) ;March :The wreckage of a Borg sphere is discovered at the North Pole on Earth having been buried there for 90 years. The surviving Borg manage to steal a transport and escape Earth before they are intercepted. catches up with them and manages to destroy the Borg-assimilated transport, but the Borg manage to send a subspace signal to the Delta Quadrant that will take 200 years to arrive. ( ) :Archer and T'Pol study the Robinson Nebula, as they name it, composed of dark matter. ( ) :The Enterprise explores an uninhabited planet on which Phlox and T'Pol are contaminated. Archer is captured Skalaar who intends to give him back to the Klingons. However in the process he helps him escape and return to the Enterprise. ( ) :The war between the various Triannon factions comes to an end with the destruction of the surface of the planet Triannon. ( ) :An alternate timeline ''Enterprise commanded by Lorian attempts to stop the Xindi weapon from attacking Earth in the Delphic Expanse. The weapons are ineffective against the probe and Lorian has no choice but to set a collision course. His emotions take over and by the time he realizes his mistake, the probe had gone.'' ( ) :Earth is attacked by the Xindi probe from the Delphic Expanse. The attack decimates a large area between Florida and Venezuela, killing seven million people. ( ) * April **''Enterprise'' begins its search for the Xindi weapon in the Delphic Expanse. ( ) * October **''In an alternate timeline, Enterprise captain Jonathan Archer's brain is infected by interspatial parasites, causing him to contract anterograde amnesia.'' ( ) **''Enterprise'' discovers a lost tribe of Humans on a Skagaran colony in the Delphic Expanse. ( ) *T'Pol secretly begins to inject herself with Trellium. ( ) * November **The Xindi-Reptilian scientist Damron travels to Earth in the year 2004 in an attempt to wipe out the Humans, though he is foiled by the intervention of Daniels. ( ) * Other first contacts made by Earth this year include the Antarans, the Osaarians, the Sphere Builders, and the Vissians. (ENT Seasons 2 and 3) Episodes * January ** * February ** ** * March ** ** ** * March - July ** * September ** ** ** ** ** * October ** ** ** ** * November ** ** ** * December ** ** ** sv:2153 cs:2153 de:2153 es:2153 fr:2153 nl:2153